


The Heart (Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Comic, Cute story :P, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Markers, Pencil, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is a rogue and dangerous warrior; Bard is an elite assassin .... Such a tragic pair.</p><p> </p><p>Comic!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!, first off, I will have to find time to respond to all of your wonderful and magnificent comments later on my other comic, "Are You Happy">>
> 
> BUT!!! This is a comic that I am putting all the pages up at once and I have an idea! 
> 
> WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN WRITING A STORY ABOUT THIS COMIC??? I honestly would love it!! haha. You can create a story based off of this short comic and include the current dialogue or change it up a bit if you like... I don't know haha.. but Please send me a link or just let me know if you want to do something with it or have anything done...
> 
> Thank you all again..for... well... everything.
> 
> Love you all!!! <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> PS... for every page I posted I've put music I was listening to while working on it. Just felt like sharing with all you lovelies!!! <3  
>  

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2001_zps1ybh6qvf.jpg.html)   



	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2002_zpsiwsjia6t.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2003_zpswv1grxyl.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2004_zpsolkrt0ux.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2005_zpsfxp2z2vl.jpg.html)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/HEART%20Ao3/Heart%2006_zpsso5ozcbf.jpg.html)


End file.
